


[Podfic]  Thieving Princess

by argentumlupine



Category: Monument Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>There are so many things Ida does not know, or understand.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by Yeomanrand. </p>
<p>Created for <a href="http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/289223.html">Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Thieving Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thieving Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512529) by [Yeomanrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand). 



cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5BMonument%20Valley%5D%20Thieving%20Princess.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:02:38



## Download link (right-click and save as)

  * [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5BMonument%20Valley%5D%20Thieving%20Princess.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
